serriyafandomcom-20200213-history
Ishane Daiceln
Ishane Daiceln is a half-tepper from the world of Edron, and formerly the leader of Tempest. Ishane's life falls to two parts, but both carried the same name. In his first, he led a minor faction in a war, which strove for good but used methods that the typical 'good' faction deemed inappropriate and evil. In some ways, they lowered themselves to the level of their enemies for freedom. Ishane didn't care, he just cared for his goals. He was always the planner, always careful, and with minor love interest druid Kirren Alaramoure, magical powerhouse Jami Trevyr, and some others on his side, actually managed to succeed. With Jami, he developed use of telekinetics and psionics, not typical tepper skills. Jami was able to use them because he had Talents other than Mind Magic that were rather strong; Ishane could use them because he was only half-tepper, and not restricted by distance as most people were. Jami's involvement in the Elkandu eventually brought Ishane to meet Streyka. In a bout of poor planning, he insisted the Speaker sing a love song for him. Under his telepathic influence, she did so, and in that song ordered him to marry her. They began a relationship in Tinemocun until he was killed by one of Streyka's admirers. Upon rebirth many years later, he was reborn as Earl Elksnitis. This was, of course, a terrible name. Being a tepper again, he was able to remember his past life fairly accurately, and discarded that name among his peers to use the more pleasing one, Ishane Daiceln. He fell in to join Tempest when the Planar Wars were starting, not because he was a chaotic person by nature, but because they would allow him to use his mental powers in their service without insisting (as Darkhammer did) that they could probe him at regular intervals. Conclave, the Watchers, and Whitefire weren't worth considering joining. In Tempest's service, Ishane found a lot of information about the other factions, about his own, about people, about everything. By probing hundreds of people from different worlds, he knew a lot of history, geography, general arts, some mathematics -- everything useful. From mages, he also learned the methods of channelling things other than his own Talents, which he could use in knowledge-transfers to train new recruits faster than most would think possible. He was trapped in Chaos on Tenlands near the end of the Planar Wars and escaped over a hundred years later in 4814.Planar Dominance After meeting up with more of Tempest, he finally came to be in Shieltas on Mezulbryst with Suzcecoz, the highest ranking Tempest member they could find. Against his better judgment, he let Riven join Tempest, but took his first opportunity to wipe Riven's memories of his life as Jami Trevyr. By winning a game of spin-the-bottle, Ishane Daiceln was proclaimed Leader of Tempest in 4814. Ishane decided to take Thorn's metamorph power, but shortly thereafter, he was killed by Suzcecoz and Riven. His soul was resurrected into a body shapechanged to look like his old form, by Suzcecoz, but he lost the Change power himself in the process. But not long afterward, he ended up fleeing to Linear-Beta, but ended up in Branch-Alpha instead after things in Linear-Beta started going badly. He returned to Linear-Alpha with alternate versions of Angelita and Streyka. References Category:Teppers Category:Mind Mages Category:Elkandu Category:Characters from Edron